1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports training equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a universal visual shield apparatus for attaching to a hockey helmet, for limiting the field of view of a user thereof, and for teaching hockey players to skate while looking forward, instead of downwardly.
2. Description of the Background Art
The game of ice hockey involves the use of a hard rubber puck, and a wooden or composite stick, with a handle for gripping and a blade for directing the puck along the ice surface. A player uses the stick to maneuver the puck around the ice, to avoid other players on the opposing team, and to pass the puck to friendly players.
Beginner ice hockey players are faced with a difficult challenge. They quickly learn that it is difficult to retain control of the puck while they are attempting to skate with it. Usually, beginner players are also learning how to skate, so the challenge is intensified. Players often cannot resist looking down at the ice, either to watch their skating and/or to focus on the puck.
Beginner hockey players are also usually required to wear a helmet with a full facemask to protect themselves from injury from flying pucks, sticks, collisions with other players, or with other objects that may be in the playing arena.
A number of different devices are known for teaching hockey players to develop and improve their hockey playing ability. Examples of some of the known devices include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,466, U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,248, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,753.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,466 to Kaiser discloses a vision-restricting accessory for attaching to a hockey helmet. The apparatus of Kaiser limits a user's downward vision for the purposes of improving stick handling and teaching the user to skate with the puck without focusing on it. The apparatus of Kaiser includes a flat, horizontal plate having curved edges, dimensioned to approximate a user's helmet, and a pair of vertical shafts that couple the flat curved section to the helmet. The vertical shafts are connected to the helmet using mounting hardware, and are tightened in place using thumbscrews.
Although Kaiser discloses a hockey helmet apparatus for limiting downward vision, problems still exist with the disclosed apparatus. In particular, the horizontal plate of Kaiser has no vertical component, so the vision of the user is not as limited as possible, therefore decreasing the training effect of the invention. Also, the apparatus of Kaiser requires modification of the hockey helmet, to attach mounting hardware thereto for supporting the plate.
Further, the invention of Kaiser is not adaptable to work with the variety of face masks or masks which are common today, and which are required for novice players, the likely users of the invention. The apparatus of Kaiser further must be made in a size to conform to the size of the helmet which it is being used on.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,248 to Lawlor et al discloses a hockey stick training device which attaches to the shaft of a hockey stick above the blade. The device consists of a clamping means and a horizontal plane that limits the player's view of a puck while it is being carried along the ice by the player. The purpose of the device is to train the player to learn the feel and touch of the puck on the stick without actually seeing it, to improve puck handling and passing/shooting skills.
Although Lawlor et al does disclose a useful device, it does have some drawbacks. Firstly, the player's vision is not limited except for the small area covered by the horizontal plane member directly below, on the stick blade. A novice player will still want to focus on the plane member, knowing that the puck is underneath. As a result, the player is still keeping his focus down and straight ahead, and is not learning to skate looking forward and around, to avoid a collision. Secondly, the device is not functional if the player does not have possession of the puck. If a player is skating without the puck, he is still able to look down, and still may be likely to have a collision.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,753 to Scarry discloses a hockey stick training device similar to Lawlor et al., above. A horizontal plate is secured to a hockey stick above the blade, so as to shield the puck from the player's vision, at least while he has possession of the puck. Scarry recognizes the danger posed to players who focus on the ice below and in front of them, and essentially stare at the puck. However, like Lawlor above, his invention is useful only when the player possesses the puck. As it is common for a player to skate and maneuver around the ice without the puck, the risk of collision is greater than if the player does possess the puck and all the other players are focused on the puck-holding player.
Although the known devices have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved visual shield apparatus for use with a hockey helmet. In particular, there is a need for a visual shield apparatus that is constructed of a durable yet soft and resiliently deformable material, and that fits virtually all sizes of hockey helmets without requiring modification of the helmet.